


If I Didn't Know Better

by BrainyBlonde223



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Love Confessions, New Student, New love, Piano, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainyBlonde223/pseuds/BrainyBlonde223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally is the new girl at school who spends her time hidden away in the music room, but everything changes when she meets someone new. Will everything change after they write a duet together? A little Auslly for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally, just taking them out for a bit of fun. I also do not own "If I Didn't Know Better" by The Civil Wars.
> 
> So this idea sort of came to me during lunch and I needed to get it out of my head. It was just a bit too distracting. So this is my take on Ally and Austin meeting for the first time...if the situation and scene had been a bit different.
> 
> Read & Review- hope you enjoy!
> 
> -K

Ally was the quiet girl, the girl who followed the rules and did what she was told. She wasn't the girl who fell for the bad boy; she didn't waste a calculus class staring at the back of a guy's head longingly. She was a straight A, straight-laced, Harvard-bound good girl.

But yet, she couldn't take her eyes off that tuft of blonde hair...she couldn't stop her brain from imagining how soft it would feel slipping through her fingers, or how his breath would hitch against her skin if she tugged it ever-so-gently. She had spent most of the period scratching down random thoughts in her book. She firmly believed a song could be formed from anything.

The bell rang, her eyes still glued to his perfectly tousled hair. Their eyes met in a brief instant, her cheeks flushing as she quietly cursed herself for being caught as a haughty grin crept across his lips.  _Dammit, caught._

He came down the aisle towards her, his body bending down to meet her eyes, "Party at my house tonight...I hope to see you there." his husky voice sent her nerve endings ablaze. Ally was too focused on keeping herself together that she hadn't realized he sauntered off, nor did she realize right away that he had left her the address of his house.  _Oh...my..._

Her free period was spent glued to the piano in the music room. She was singing bits and pieces of the song she had written earlier that day.

Ally's voice was a combination of the beauty of a sunset and the smooth crush of velvet. At least that is what the blonde hiding in the doorway believed.

_If I didn't know better, I'd hang my hat right there  
If I didn't know better, I'd follow you up the stairs_

_Stop saying those sweet things_   
_You know I'd like to hear_   
_The horns are blowing louder_   
_And the bailiffs drawing near_

_Why do I keep drinking_   
_Wasting my time on you_   
_If I didn't know better_   
_Well, dammit, I do_

She sighed. "Come on... _comeoncomeoncomeon!_ You can do this." she was tapping her pencil fiercely against the notebook. It was obvious to the guy hiding in the shadows that she was struggling.

He cleared his throat and she jumped, eyes wild in surprise. "Did you ever consider making it a duet?" she stared blankly at him, her mind trying to process what was going on. Hadn't she been alone? When had he come in?

He took the opportunity to continue, "I'm sorry I startled you...I was passing the door when I heard your voice. I had to see who it was coming from."

She continued to stare, trying to stammer some sort intelligent answer, "Erm...I-I..ugh." she was failing and she could see the smirk crossing his lips. She simply sighed and said, "Ally. I-I'm Ally."

His grin was growing as he boldly sat down beside her, his eyes glancing over her opened book. "Austin, the name is Austin." his head tilted to the side as he studied her, "I already knew who you were. You have an amazing voice, Ally."

Her cheeks flushed as he spoke. He already knew her? She was new to the school, only been there a few weeks...and this mysterious boy bothered to learn her name. When she finally shook the confused look off her face, she realized he was tapping out her song with his foot. His voice flooded her ears...she had never heard anything so soulful.

_There's a hole in what you're saying_  
I can plainly see  
You have a lover that's waiting, but baby  
You're right here with me

Her mouth hung open as he added to her song, "What do you think, Ally? A duet may give it that something extra it seems you were looking for." All she could do was nod. She had never considered a duet before, in all honesty, she had never had someone to sing with before.

Without much thought she added to the song herself.

_Ooh_   
_You might as well be the devil_   
_Keeping me out past three_

His smile grew, knowing she was accepting his idea. Austin continued, their eyes locked as they sang to each other. It had never come this easily to Ally before. How was he doing this? How was he pulling the words from deep down inside her?

_Oh you're the one with that apple_   
_But baby, you can't blame me_  
 _Why don't you keep drinking_  
 _Give me one night with you_ __  


She smiled, realizing it was her turn to sing. Ally's eyes fluttered shut as the words poured from her lips. It was startling to her how their voices perfectly melded together...he was a perfect match to her shy voice.

_If I didn't know better_   
_Well dammit, I do_   
_You know that I do_   
_Oh baby you're right here with me_   
_Oh baby you know I do_

When she had finished she simply remained still, her eyes were closed as the smile grew...she could still feel the buzz of the song around them.

She felt him shift next to her, and without warning his smooth lips crashed against hers.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise, as he pulled away.

"I-I...I hope you didn't mind. I just had to." He moved swiftly to his feet, turning toward the door before stopping, "Hey Ally?..I really hope to see you tonight." he gave her what looked to be a shy smile, and in that moment her heart melted.

"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you for helping with this...I-I never thought to make it a duet..." she had finally found her voice. He nodded; a twinkling in his eye caught her breath as he continued his way to the door.

As Ally turned back to her song, her eyes skimmed over the words once more.  _I guess at some point life becomes a duet._ She smiled at the thought, her eyes shifting back to the door.  _Maybe this is the start of mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling so much better now that I got that out on paper! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
